The present invention relates generally to dispensers which contain and dispense a predetermined viscous liquid. More particularly, the invention relates to an arrangement that permits a viscous liquid container to be mounted in various desirable locations, including the body of an individual user.
Many professions and occupations require the use of hand cleaners or other skin care products on a frequent basis. For example, health care providers such as nurses must sanitize their hands after each patient. Often, the nurse must return to the nurses' station to perform this hand sanitizing, which can cause additional time pressure in an already busy schedule.
Similarly, the hands of an employee working in a printing, manufacturing or other such industry can become soiled at the work station. Frequent trips to the washroom for the purpose of hand cleaning are inefficient and unproductive. In other situations, such as in the case of a utility or similar outside worker, there may be no washroom facility available if the worker's hands become soiled.
In other situations, it may be desirable to mount a viscous liquid container at various convenient locations. For example, a viscous liquid container could be mounted on a medical cart, or near a workstation in an industrial environment. Such an arrangement would permit the worker to use the viscous liquid without the need to walk to a nurses station, washroom or the like.